Angelina Pivarnick
| death_date = | origin = Staten Island, New York | occupation = Television personality | year_active = }} Angelina Pivarnick (June 27, 1986) is an American television personality. She is perhaps best known for starring in the first two seasons of the MTV's reality show Jersey Shore and the Vh1 show Couples Therapy. Early life Pivarnick resides in Staten Island, New York City. She is of Italian and Polish descent. Pivarnick worked as a bartender and as a dental assistant before becoming part of Jersey Shore in August 2009. Pivarnick is also a graduate of Susan E. Wagner High School Career Jersey Shore premiered on December 4, 2009. Pivarnick was evicted from the shore house in the third episode of season one, after refusing to work her shift at the T-shirt shop. She then was on Jersey Shore Season 2 In Miami Beach, Florida and Pivarnick again departed the house during season two after violent confrontations with fellow cast-members Mike Sorrentino and Nicole Polizzi. She did not return for season three. She has also made appearances on Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. In 2010, Pivarnick released the song "I'm Hot". She and her boyfriend appeared in Season 1 of the VH1 reality show Couples Therapy, which premiered March 25, 2012. In 2011, Pivarnick made a brief appearance in the music video for rap group Dacav5's song "Dirty Style". She also appeared as a contestant on the reality dating series Excused. She made it to the final round and was chosen by Sergio to try dating each other. She later released a new song titled "Gotta Get Out" under the name Miss AP in August 2011 featuring Tony Hanson "Fenix". The song charted at #37 in the United States on the Billboard Dance/Club Play Songs list. In September 2012, she engaged in a fiery and controversial debate with recording artist Adam Barta on the topic of gay marriage. She later came out and reversed her position against it after Jersey Shore costar JWoww publicly blasted her on Twitter. She issued a public apology issued via TMZ. In December, she announced a single release called "Serendipity" with Adam Barta, in the hopes of making amends with the LGBT community, and also to move forward with her music career. Tenure in Wrestling Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2011) |birth_place=Staten Island, New York |death_date = |death_place = |billed=''Jersey Shore'' |resides= |trainer= IWF Academy |debut=February 24, 2011 |retired= }} After her tenure on the Jersey Shore reality series, Pivarnick expressed enthusiasm for professional wrestling and began training with Kevin Knight at the New Jersey-based Independent Wrestling Federation Academy. She made her in-ring debut on Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on February 24, 2011 in a six-women tag match, teaming with Cookie and Sarita. They lost to the The Beautiful People (Angelina Love and Velvet Sky) and Winter after Robbie E interfered and caused enough confusion to allow Love to pin Angelina. Personal life Pivarnick announced her pregnancy in April 2011 and said she suffered a miscarriage in July. Her boyfriend at the time, Dakota J. Mascher, from Glenford, Ohio . They met at the shore in the summer of 2010. External links * on Wikipedia *Independent Wrestling Federation article * Profile * Profile Category:1986 births Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Celebrities Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Living people